The Monster Inside
by JustSavannah101
Summary: After Eren Dragion discovers a power inside of her, she runs away. Somehow she ends up at a guild called Fairy Tail. Will she be able to accept her power, or will she run away again?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES SELF HARM AND MAJOR DEPRESSION

I swear, I have never been THIS excited about a story. I spent a whole month coming up with this genious idea. Oh gosh I am so excited to see the awesome reviews. Also there will be NO romance in this story, sorry. Oh and I will be updating this story every Monday. Crap and before I go, I wanted to give out OC information. ;)

Name: Eren Dragion

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Magic: Water dragon slayer

Species: Human (for now)

Other Info: Cowardly, Loner, Depressed

I screamed in agony as I felt something happen to my body. Tears of pain were hitting the earth, my body felt like it was on fire. You see, I had just returned to my house in the woods, when I felt the pain. How do I describe it? It felt like millions of iron rods were piercing through my body. I didn't dare open my eyes, I knew I would regret it. Something terrible was happening to me, I don't even care anymore. You see, I've never seen a human in my life before. I was raised by the water dragon, Seraphia, I have no idea how to communicate with humans.

"Stop it!" I wailed out. After I said that, the pain immediately stopped. I wiped away my tears, and buried my head into my knees. My eyes were still closed shut. Why do I even bother trying to be happy? My happiness faded away when Seraphia abandoned me. I will never experience happiness.

I decided to take a bath before going to sleep. I went outside to the small stream, and stripped my tattered clothes, and hopped in. You see, I've never seen the human world so I have been wearing the same clothes since I started training with Seraphia. The water always cleansed my wounds, and bruises. In the water I always felt at ease, the water was my home. As I was relaxing, I felt that pain again. It only lasted a second, but when I opened my eyes I screamed.

On my hand were blue and golden scales and dragon like claws. I stared at my arm in shock. Maybe it was the water that made this happen. I climbed out of the stream and wiped my arm dry with my shirt. Absolutely nothing happened to me. The scales and claws were still there, nothing happened. I cried in frustration, and clawed at my face. I felt ashamed at my monstrosity, I was hideous.

"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!?" I screamed at the sky. It started raining almost immediately. I layed down in the dirt and cried my heart out. I soon fell asleep in the mud, hoping it was a dream.

I woke up the next morning naked on the ground. Before I got dressed, I looked at my hand. Sure enough the monstrous feature was still there. After I had gotten dressed, I stared at the water. I knew what I needed to do to get help. I knew I needed to do it, I just couldn't. I need to though, so I will! I grabbed my cloak, that was tattered at the edges and put it on. I then ran as fast as I can away from my home. I was leaving, to the human world.

Although I have never seen a human, Seraphia told me how intelligent they are. Maybe there is another dragon slayer out there I could ask. I honestly didn't care how I got help, I just needed it somehow. So when I finally saw a town, I was amazed. What amazed me the most was the humans, they were so happy. I shook the thoughts out of my head when I heard screams of the people. They were running away in a panic. What really caught my ears was something about a Fairy Tail. Maybe they knew what was happening to me! I ran through the crowd of people searching for this Fairy Tail. I spent hours, running in circles through the town. I was about to give up, until I saw a huge cube with the words Fairy Tail right above the door.

I felt a pang of fear in my chest. The fear spread through my body like poison. I wanted to know what was happening, but I don't know how this world works. Fairy tales always have a happy ending, thats why I came. Seraphia would tell my fairy tales every single day. Even to this day, they soothe my broken soul. I fell to my knees in frustration, I can't do it.

"You wanna join?" I turned around and saw a girl with short white hair, and dark blue eyes. Her smile was a beautiful ray of sunshine. At the same time I was completely speechless. I just stared at her through my cloak. I felt her hand slide into mine, as she ran into the cube. I couldn't believe my eyes, there were so many people. I started crying my eyes out in fear. Of course they couldn't see because of my cloak. Alot of the people there were fighting eachother with magic. I was certainly amazed at the magic they used, the only magic I've seen was Seraphia's and mine.

"Master, master this girl wants to join!" The girl yelped. Her hand was still holding onto mine, tightly.

"New members are always welcome." Said a short old man who walked up to me. I was confused at what he was saying. Members of what? "So what color and where? "

"B...B...B...Blue, o-on m-my hand." I was so scared, the words barely came out. I held out my uninfected hand, and he put a stamp on it. I stared at the stamp in amazement.

"So what is your name? I'm Master Makarov by the way." The old man asked me. He motioned for me to sit at a chair, he sat down too.

"E-ren Dragion." I told the man. "Al-Also c-can we t-talk alone?" Master Makorav led me to a room on the second floor. We sat down and I sighed, I slowly unbuttoned my brown cloak. I showed him my hand, and he gasped.

"I need help, please help me!" I didn't stutter at all this time. My words were firm and clear.

"By any chance, are you a dragon slayer?" Master asked me. Does he know whats happening? He must know, about this!

"Yes I am the water dragon slayer." I told him.

"I've heard about this, I never thought it was true though. I mean, who would've thought that a human could transform into a dragon?" I fell to the ground. I cried my eyes out at those words.

I was slowly transforming into a dragon.

OMG OVER 1,000 WORDS, HELL YEAH! *cough*

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N

Hi eyeryone, here I am with a new chapter of my story. I didn't get alot of reviews, that makes me sad. I'm going to change the summary, it will still be the same. But I will make it more interesting for you guys. BTW the POVS are changing all the time, so watch out!

I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Makarov stared at the sobbing girl on the floor. His eyes were full of pity for the young dragon slayer. She seemed like she didn't even except her water dragon slaying magic. This girl looked like she had lived a life of solitude for years. She needed a family to love and care for her. Makarov hopped out of his chair, and sauntered over to Eren. He gently rubbed her back in a soothing motion, she looked at him in surprise.

"I'll be honest, I can't do much for you, but I can help you control your powers." Makarov spoke. Eren looked at Makarov and then to the floor.

"Can I t-trust you?" Eren whispered. She had a soft blush on her cheeks, from the mans kindness. The old man smiled at the girl, and helped her up. He stared into her eyes, he was serious.

"You can definitely trust me." His voice was determined and serious. Eren smiled for the first time in years, she hugged Makarov softly. She took her cloak off the desk, and put it on her. After that she left the office, and went downstairs.

Eren POV

A part of me told me not to trust him, but I somehow did. I could tell he pitied me, I didn't mind. Usually it would hurt my feelings, but I'm too used to it. Seraphia would always pity me, but she loved me alot. From the first day I was born, everybody pitied me. Maybe thats why I'm so weak, cause people pity me. It just gets old having everyone feel sorry for you.

I walked out of the masters office only to be met by the stares of people. I tried staying calm, but I flipped out. I took down my hood, and glared at everyone. They sweatdropped, and got back to buisness. I hopped down the stairs in a slight rush, only to be greeted by 4 people.

"Hey, my names Lucy!" A blonde girl with cocoa brown eyes chirped.

"You're p-pretty." I told her. She blushed at my statement, and thanked me.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." Said a girl in armour. Her hair was a bright red, it was amazing.

"Gray's the name." A guy simply said. He was really cute, and he was totally naked.

"Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer!" Yelled a guy with salmon colored hair.

"Eren Dragion, water dragon slayer." I told the group. The group seemed to be shocked at my magic. Infact the whole guild was staring in amazement at me. "Am I not aloud to have dragon slaying magic? Geez!" I stotmed out of the guild in a hurry. I hated the staring I recieved, I just want to control my powers.

The next day

"Hello my child." A voice said. I opened my eyes to see master smiling at me. "Is this your home?"

"Er, yeah I've lived here all my life." I replied

"Shall we start training?" Master suggested. I nodded, and took off my cloak to begin training. We worked on controlling when I wanted to transform and such. So far I was able to get rid of my dragon hand, for only seconds.

"Master, tell me more about my transformation." I asked the old man. We had finally completed training for the day

"Legends say that your parents have to be one human and one dragon that mate. You wont turn into a dragon just by that though. It seems your dragon slaying magic, is making you a full dragon." I stared at the ground. A dragon, huh? I was tired of crying, so I sat in silence. Why was master doing this? I mean who would help a monster like me?

"I'm a monster, aren't I?" I asked master. He smiled softly, and walked towards me.

"You're just confused my child. Someday you'll have to accept the dragon within you." He walked away after those words.

You dont understand, master. I am a danger to humanity. I can already feel it. Once I transform, there's no stopping me. I'm sorry, I really am.

I walked to the cliff near my house, and spread my arms out. I cried out some tears before jumping to my death.

* * *

Soooo, how was it?

please Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N**

**In this chapter, there will be a HUGE time skip. Er, thats all I have to say for today I guess. Um, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Flashback

_I layed down on Seraphia's scaly back. I tried sleeping that night, but I couldn't. I felt as if something bad would happen, I was restless. Apparently, I was moving around alot, bdcause Seraphia grunted and opened her crystal eyes. She looked back at me and gave me a sad glance._

_"Child, you need to get some sleep." Seraphia whispered in my ear. My eyes were glued to the sky, the boring old sky._

_"I just," I paused, "have a bad feeling." Seraphia looked slightly shocked at my words. Her eyes softened after a second of glancing at me._

_"I'm sorry, Eren." Seraphia said. I was confused at her words. Why is she apologizing? _

_"Why are you apologizing?" I asked Seraphia. She turned away and stared at the dozens of trees around us._

_"You'll understand when your older... now go to sleep." After Seraphia's words, I fell to sleep immediately. _

Flashback Ends

I finally understand what she meant, when she said that. Inside of my body is the power of a dragon. Master, Seraphia, everyone, they've been so nice to me. That's why, just for now, I will accept the dragon within. I felt a growing pain on my back. I squinted my eyes in agony as I felt wings grow on my back. I suddenly stopped falling, and sighed in relief._ I'm alive, thank god!_

After saving myself from death, I went home to sleep for the rest of the night. I decided to make more friends at the guild. All my life I've been seperated from the human world. I wanna be able to make friends in Fairy Tail. I put my head on the ground, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day when I woke up, I litterly screamed my head out. Blue dragon scales were all over my body, but that's not the worst part. The worst part was my wings, sure my cloak could cover the scales. But if I wore it with these huge wings, it'd be pretty noticeable. I knew I couldn't go to Fairy Tail like this, but what could I do? So I didn't go back to Fairy Tail. I didn't go back to Fairy Tail until one day.

Timeskip (7 years)

Today would be my 19th birthday, I believe. I stared at my huge feet in disgust. Over the past seven years, I've grown into a full dragon. I hated it, I hated everything about myself. My huge body, my sharp claws, my sky blue scales.

To celebrate my birthday I decided to fly through the clouds. I've never done that before in fear of getting caught. I spread my wings, breaking a few trees in the process. I flapped them wildly, and flew off into the clouds. The sight was so beautiful, everything below me seemed so tiny. As I was flying through the clouds, I smelt something I haven't smelt in years, Fairy Tail.

**(A.N you probably thought I would leave a cliffhanger huh? Well, im not, in your face!)**

The smell was mixed in with tons of other scents too. The next thing I smelt was blood, that made me worried. I looked below me and saw tons of people fighting off a dragon. The next thing I saw was several Fairy Tail members unconscious. I zoomed out from the clouds, and landed on the ground next to the dragon.

"Another one, come on!" Lucy complained. The dragon faced me, ready to attack.

"No, it seems it's trying to help us." Wendy told everyone.

"Awww, how nice!" Natsu squeaked. The dragon blew a spiral of flames towards me I countered by roaring water towards the attack. The water managed to extinguish the flames quickly. I held up my sharp claw, and slashed him across the chest. He roared in agony, before flying off to who knows where. I looked through the crowd of people searching for Makarov. I saw Makarov sitting on a rock injured. He stared at me suspiciously as if he knew.

"Thank you, we appreciate it. " Erza complimented me. Without saying anything I flew back, leaving a gust of wind behind me.

**End of Chapter**

**So guys, I hope you liked the chapter! By the way, if you haven't seen the manga you wouldn't get this. Well, thanks for reading!**

**Please Review! **


	4. AN

I am soooo sorry for not updating!

I will be taking a break till September 7th.

I hope you understand.


End file.
